


Egypt - The Poker Game

by fhsa_archivist



Category: JAG, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: PWP





	Egypt - The Poker Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Ouch! Jesus, Webb. I know you're pissed but do you have to hit every damn pothole and rut in the road." 

 

"Road! MacKenzie, you call this a road! Hah! Shit! Only SuperRabb could so screw up an assignment and come out looking like the goddamn savior of the Middle East and we end up in the middle of the goddamn Sahara." 

 

"Hey, it's your fault that he..." 

 

"Shut up! Both of you!" 

 

Clayton Webb glared back at Sarah Mackenzie's reflection in the rear view mirror of the Jeep. Mac saw his glare and raised him a smug sneer. But AJ Chegwidden's stony countenance effectively called and they both turned their glares to the desolation around them. 

 

It had been Webb's fault - sort of. He had asked Rabb to escort the daughter of the emir to the embassy function in Cairo. Of course, the girl got kidnapped and of course, instead of waiting for reinforcements, or at least his partner and his boss, he had pulled a Indiana Jones and hidden on the back of one of the trucks tearing away from the embassy. When AJ, Webb and Mac and finally caught up to them, Rabb was helping the emir's security forces hand the girl up on to a helicopter. The emir sent word that Rabb was to come back to Cairo immediately for proper thanks. "Hey, guys, what can I do?" He had shrugged before climbing on board, leaving the three of them to traipse all the way back along the caravan path. 

 

It was hot; the air conditioning was barely working. And, for reasons they had all studiously ignored for years, they were all horny as hell. 

 

They were two hours outside of Cairo when Webb swore heartily. Mac sighed contentiously, "Now what?" 

 

"Look!" He pointed to the south. 

 

"I don't see anything?" 

 

"Damn, Webb. Can you outrun it?" AJ growled. 

 

"You're kidding me, right?" 

 

"What?" Mac let AJ's concern break through her aggravation and sexual tension. 

 

"Sand storm at 11:00 o'clock." AJ ground out. "Webb?" 

 

"Hold on!" He floored the accelerator and the Jeep skidded and bumped the three of them even worse than before. 

 

"You aren't going to make it." AJ shouted. 

 

"Not to Cairo, but...there it is." They could barely hear him now, the wind had picked up so bad, and the first smatterings of sand battered the windows. 

 

Webb turned the wheel sharply and Mac flew across the car and hit the roll bar hard. "Fuck!" 

 

"Well damn it, Colonel, hold on." Webb snarled. 

 

"Just where are we going?" Mac puffed out. 

 

"Jack Toblin's place." 

 

"Who the hell is..." 

 

"Not now Mac." AJ silenced her. 

 

A dark low shape appeared before them. By the time Webb skidded to a stop near the building the approaching storm obliterated the last of the sunset. "Grab the packs and make a run for it." 

 

He was out the door. Both he and AJ reached to help her out. She let AJ pull her from the car and push her toward the low wall surrounding the building. The sand bit and stung. He pushed her against the building and covered her with his body. 

 

Webb muttered. "Wait here." 

 

They could barely hear over the howling winds. Mac could feel AJ's hot breath against her neck as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, protecting her face with his. She shuddered at the contact. She couldn't remember the last time that he had touched her so intimately, if he ever had. Almost unconsciously she ground her khaki clad ass into him and was pleased with the sharp intake of breath she felt in response. God help her, it was still wrong but suddenly she just didn't care anymore. More important, she felt the initial stirring of AJ's arousal. 

 

The door swung open and Webb reached out to yank her inside. "Damn it, Mackenzie, you're letting the sand get in." 

 

AJ slammed the door and sighed. "Could you two just declare a truce?" 

 

Mac glared at Webb and suddenly licked her lips. Damn he looks sexy with his hair all mussed. 

 

"Sure, AJ. No problem." Webb muttered. "The generator's out back. You want to come help me?" 

 

"Yeah. Mac, there's a flashlight in the bag, see what you can find." His tone was much like he had used when he asked her for the Jessup file last Thursday. 

 

The beam of light skittered across a comfortable living room populated by ghostly furniture, heavy white sheets covered every surface. Just like the cloak of duty and restraint covered her every action. She sighed, she knew what she had signed on for but sometimes it made so little sense. She knew AJ would never compromise his ethics, not for her. She began to pull off several cloths to reveal a brightly patterned couch and matching chairs. A large felt-covered game table with four upholstered chairs sat in one corner. 

 

She found the kitchen and as she was opening several cabinets she heard a low rumble-hum. Finding a light switch she was able to survey a surprising modern kitchen. 

 

By the time Webb and AJ returned, the house was ablaze and water was beginning to run from the faucet. "You guys want to wash up, you're filthy." She held out towels, but Webb pushed past her. 

 

"I want to check the security system first. You go ahead, AJ." 

 

"Security system?" Mac followed him out and saw him studying a small panel. Stepping up so that the only space separating them was the mil of their clothes she asked rather huskily, "Kinda useless if the electricity is off, isn't it?" 

 

He stiffened at the contact but instead of pushing her back or jerking around to face her he just turned his head so that their lips The security system works off it's own line, but when the generator comes on it triggers the security cameras." His eyes darkened and his voice dropped. "Tell me, Mac, you want this little moment saved for posterity?" 

 

"Do you, Mac?" The gruff ragged voice demanded. 

 

The two of them looked back and saw AJ standing in the doorway staring at them. Mac had never seen that look on any man's face before. It was as if AJ could read her every thought. She glanced back at Webb and saw the same confused, hungry look. "No," she whispered, "no I don't want it preserved for posterity." She blushed furiously and went to explore the back of the house. 

 

Finding the bathroom just inside the master bedroom, she started to rinse the sand off her face, but decided a full shower was called for. She stripped and stepped under the cool water and washed the sand out of her hair and pondered why there was a CIA safe house in the middle of the desert. Why not? She spared more time trying to figure out what was going to happen when she returned to the living room. 

 

The tepid water did nothing to cool the ball of heat in her belly. She started to caress her mound with her fingers, but suddenly tightened them into a ball. NO! She knew what she wanted to happen and with whom. The two men she had been sniping at for the last eight hours, the two men who pretty much had starred in most of her recent wet dreams. 

 

Drying off, she looked around the bedroom and from the tall armoire pulled a flowing caftan. The soft silk caressed her aching nipples and she became more determined to get what she wanted. Stopping at the doorway of the living room she saw that they were playing cards at the game table. They had obviously cleaned up in the kitchen. Webb's hair was still damp. 

 

Both of them sat ramrod straight in their chairs; half-full rock glasses of deep amber liquid nearby. She wished, for just a moment, that she could have the luxury of burning the taste of sand from her throat. She stepped back into the hallway and observed them for several minutes and the only words she heard were `Gin' and `Knock'. Born of a desire so strong it almost doubled her over, a plan formed. She returned to the bedroom and began to search the drawers. She found delicate panties that fit. The bra was rather snug and her breasts threatened to spill from over the top. She thought she looked rather sexy. She carefully hung the caftan back up and found soft linen trousers that were baggy on her and a loose fitting tunic. She stared at her face in the mirror and grinned. "You are definitely going to get lucky tonight in spades!" She frowned, "Or get transferred to Iceland." 

 

 

She walked into the living room, took a deep breath and approached the game table. "Kind of a sissy game isn't it?" She asked, dropping her voice to a low husky purr. 

 

Both men looked up at her and she wondered for a moment what they saw. She knew that ultimately it would be AJ that would either agree or not, so she waited, coolly assessing him like she would a hostile witness on the stand. 

 

AJ Chegwidden warred with himself. Duty, honor, the NAVY in capital letters, thank you very much. He had long since come to terms with the shortcomings and failings of the human condition but had tried to set a higher standard for himself, but he knew he wanted her. Knew he always had, long before that stupid almost-kiss. Damn she looked sexy, even in those baggy clothes. He could see her harden nipples caress the thin material. He ached to touch them. He knew what she wanted. He kept his eyes on her and made a decision that could damn them all. 

 

She could tell the moment he decided; she could just make out the hitch in his breath. He looked at Webb and growled. "Give her the cards, Webb. Let her deal. Your call... Sarah." 

 

They all understand that he wasn't talking about the card game. 

 

She sat down and took the cards. "Five card stud, one draw. Winner names the prize." 

 

AJ looked at Webb and a silent agreement passed between. She wasn't really surprised when she won the round with a crummy pair of sixes, but she smiled brightly. "Your left shoes, gentlemen." 

 

Webb snorted and kicked his off. AJ didn't hesitate but made a big show of handing her the desert boot he slowly untied, his dark brown eyes impaling her as she reached out for it. 

 

The next round went to Webb who also claimed shoes. Mac won the next, this time with a full house and demanded Webb's remaining shoe and AJ's sock. They went back and forth and things stayed rather tame, until Webb, who was sitting bare-chested won the hand and, looking over at AJ, smirked. "I do believe we are getting down to business AJ. Drop `em." Mac really thought that the former SeAL was going to balk, but he stood gracefully and undid the button and then 

pulled down the zipper on his khaki's. She was blushing furiously but maintained eye contact until it was her turn. 

 

"Well?" She somehow managed to keep her voice cool. Yeah, right! 

 

"I want the blouse, Sarah." She was pleased to hear the catch in his breath. Locking her eyes with his, she stood and slowly lifted the tunic over her head. She was rewarded with a thin sheen of perspiration on his brow and, when she turned to sit back down, a dazed look in AJ's eyes. 

 

Carefully, she picked up the cards, shuffled and dealt them in such a way that her breasts were squeezed together or jiggled with each movement. All three were having trouble controlling their breathing now. The next hand went to AJ who had a smug look on his face when he said, "I believe you said something about dropping them, Webb." 

 

Clay muttered, "The least you can do is call me Clay, AJ." 

 

"Drop `em...Clay." AJ voice was a harsh whisper. Then he turned attention to Mac's lithe body as she carefully leaned forward to push her pants down her legs. Not that she needed to, they would have pooled at her feet, but she wanted to tease him with the sight of her aureoles peaking out over the cups of the too small bra. 

 

After making sure that AJ had feasted long enough, she slowly pivoted to display herself to Webb. Her breath caught at the sight of him, still standing. She had always known that AJ kept in shape but Webb was always so concealed by his three-piece suits. Those damn silly ties of his drew the eye away from the way his torso tapered as nicely as AJ's. She forced her eyes away from the very noticeable tent in his boxers. 

 

She had been damp since she had first sat down. Now she felt a drop of her juices track down her leg. She had never been this wet for any man. Not Rabb, not Lown, certainly not her unlamented former fianc Mic Brumby. Her knees were rapidly turning to jelly and she gratefully sank into the chair. 

 

Webb dealt the next hand and it took him awhile because there was a noticeable tremor in his fingers. She tried to focus on the cards before her and she realized that she had a pair of Aces and a pair of Kings. She doubted if either man could beat her hand and she began to wonder what it would be like to have both of them naked before her. She only half listened to AJ's low rumble, `no cards.' She took one and traded a four of hearts for a trey of diamonds. Webb was visibly sweating as he dealt himself three cards. His groan was audible and he threw the cards into the center of the table. Grinning, she laid down her two pair and leaned back gracefully, jutting her breasts out, waiting for AJ to curse or crossly toss his cards on the table. 

 

Instead, he calmly met her eye and began laying down his cards one by one. Two queens, followed by a ten of clubs, a ten of diamonds, he held the last card in his hand and nailed her with the most serious look he had ever given her. "Are you absolutely sure, Sarah." 

 

She gulped, blushed but defiantly nodded. "Yes. But, only put it down if you are sure too, AJ. No recriminations. No regrets." 

 

Webb's groan echoed around the small room. "You two are trying to kill me, right." 

 

AJ looked from Webb back to Mac. "No recriminations, no regrets, Sarah...Clay." He laid the ten of hearts down and Mac shuddered so hard she felt it in her clit. She stood and started to reach around to unclasp the bra, but AJ's growl stopped her. "No! Your rules, Sarah, winner names the prize." 

 

She stood with her hands at her sides and waited. Awaited the admiral's pleasure. What he demanded shocked her to her very core. "Clay take her bra off for her." She barely heard Clay's hiss of astonishment. 

 

She stared at AJ, unable to meet Clay's eye. It was happening. It was really happening. She doubted seriously if another hand would be played. Her plan had worked and now it was too late to back out. Good. Don't fail me, Webb. 

 

His hands were gentle, soft and had none of the nervousness that she had witnessed earlier. 

 

He took his time about it. He may have `lost' the hand, but he was going to enjoy the sensations, revel in the moment. He knew that they would never do this again. Never speak of it, ever, even if they were alone together. Tracing his fingers down her neck, he leaned forward and kissed the pulse point over the jugular. He locked his gaze on AJ's oh so very calm eyes and realized that the bastard had probably cheated on every hand, even the ones that Clay himself had dealt. Only two hooks stood between them and their prize and even though it was Clay who was touching her, Clay who was making her moan with each gentle feather light stroke, it would be AJ who saw her first. Saw what he, they, had dreamed about for nearly five years. 

 

Finally, he unclasped the hooks but didn't release the soft material immediately, not until he heard the dangerous growl deep down in AJ's chest. A small smile of triumph accompanied the bra as it fell to the floor at her feet. Bending forward he gently bit her shoulder, never taking his eyes off the suddenly not so in control former SeAL. 

 

"So beautiful, Sarah. But I always knew you would be." AJ's voice was barely a sigh. 

 

Webb chuckled softly as a slow blush spread up from her ass to her neck. "Is she blushing in front too, AJ?" 

 

"Oh, yeah." AJ took a shuddering breath, then shook himself. "Sit back down." Picking up the cards he began to shuffle. "One more hand, winner takes all?" 

 

It was Webb's turn to growl but the look in AJ's eyes made him bite his lower lip. "Explain, please." 

 

"It's simple, winner calls the shots. Agreed?" Webb, knowing in his soul that AJ had cheated during the last ten hands, swallowed and looked over at Sarah and watched as a drop of perspiration dripped down her neck and ran between the valley of her breasts. God, how he wanted to follow that drop with his tongue. 

 

Sarah nodded and looked at him. Webb glared at AJ, but managed one curt inclination of his head. "Deal." 

 

What the hell is this? He looked up at AJ in bewilderment. Three Aces? Mac had a look of utter consternation on her face. She took three deep breaths before pulling three cards from her hand and, licking her lips, threw them on the table. AJ didn't wait for her to ask but dealt her three more cards and Webb swore they were all from the top. Damn he's good. AJ met his gaze and Webb suddenly realized what he was doing. Hell, I know I'm along for the ride here. No way do I want to be in control of this situation, I just hope to hell you know what you are doing, old man. Taking the three Aces he threw them into the middle of the table and grounded out, "Three." He saw a smile flicker behind AJ's eyes and the approval suddenly meant a lot to him. 

 

"Dealer takes one." 

 

They looked at Sarah and she laid down three Jacks. Webb sighed and laid down the two deuces that AJ had thoughtfully supplied him and then they waited, but not for long as AJ tossed three sixes into the center of the table. 

 

They sat there momentarily stunned by what was happening, each lost in his own thoughts. Sarah nearly hyperventilating, AJ wondering if he had made the right decision and Webb suddenly nervous about whether or not the security cameras really were disabled. I hope they are. No I don't. Sigh, yes I do. I'll check them in the morning. If I don't die of a heart attack. 

 

Sarah stood up and leaned forward, scattering the playing cards to the floor. Turning toward AJ she whispered. "Stand up." 

 

AJ stood up but made no move toward her, letting her set the pace. Set the tone. Hell, she's been calling the shots since we left Cairo. "Well, Sarah?" 

 

She graced at him with a smile. "Well, Clay took off my bra, it's only fair that you take off my panties." She frowned, looked from AJ to Webb and then shook her head. "First both of you take off your boxers." They quickly complied and surreptitiously checked the other out before returning their gazes to the mistress of ceremonies who was unconsciously licking her lips, letting her eyes wonder from AJ's thick heavier cock to Clays more slender but very long shaft. 

 

"Sarah?" AJ chuckled. 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Sarah, turn around and face Clay." AJ commanded quietly. 

 

"What? Oh, oh yeah." She turned and let her eyes travel up and down Clay's body and AJ trailed his finger down her spine to her panties, easing first one, then another finger under the waistband. Kneeling behind her he began bestowing butterfly kisses from the small of her back over her bottom as he slowly pulled the already soaked garment down to her feet. She kicked them away and after testing its stability, rested against the table. She looked down at AJ and then over at the almost befuddled Clay. "Come here and kiss me." AJ rose quickly from the floor but Clay reached her first and pulled her lips to his in a crushing kiss. She opened her mouth to him and let him play for a moment, reveling in his feel and his scent; gently he caressed her belly. 

 

He released her reluctantly to let Chegwidden take his turn. Clay had let her lean against the table, but AJ pulled her into a tight embrace, crushing her nipples to his chest. Gazing into her eyes, squeezing each ass cheek so hard they would be red tomorrow, he finally lowered his lips to hers. Clay watched in awe as the two kissed passionately. He groaned at the sight and had to fight the urge to touch himself. He was almost surprised when AJ let her go. Looking up at Clay, he swallowed and asked, "Is the bed big enough for all three of us?" 

 

"Yes it is AJ, but who said I wanted to go to bed, just yet?" Mac purred and scooting back on the table, she motioned for them to stand on either side of her. "Touch me, touch me together." 

 

It was Clay who took the lead, leaning forward and brushing her hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers down her neck. AJ soon joined in, and mimicked the younger man's touch. When Clay leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, AJ gently bit her earlobe. Clay moved down and twirled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. AJ pinched and extended the one on his side, and she moaned out. "Oh God, feels so good. Feels so right. More. Please." 

 

Almost in unison the two men leaned forward and began to lick and suckle on her breasts, their eyes locked on each other as they did so. Their hands brushed each other as they began to stroke her belly, as they teased and tugged gently on the hair at her mound. They couldn't help but touch each other as they spread her legs and began to tease open her labia. By this time Sarah had been reduced to incoherence. This lawyer who took no crap from her top gun partner in the courtroom couldn't put two words together now. 

 

Webb pulled back and looked at AJ. "Tell us what you want, Sarah." 

 

"I-I-I-oh pleassssssse." She cried. Leaning her forward Clay eased up to join her on the table, praying to whatever pagan god who might actually approved of what they were doing to please not let it collapse. He sat behind her, propping her up, pressing his almost painful erection between them, reaching around to begin teasing her already painfully distended peaks. 

 

"You want to know what I want, Sarah." His rasp sent a jolt to her core. 

 

Lolling her head to rest on his shoulder, she peered back at AJ and somehow managed. "W-what?" 

 

"I want to watch the big bad SeAL go down on you, Sarah." 

 

Twin groans met his suggestion and he stared in wonder as AJ knelt before her, before them, and gently lifted her legs over his shoulders. He began by kissing the inside of her thighs, moving slowly toward her sex. She was already bucking forward to meet him, but Clay held her fast, kissing her neck, rubbing her nipples softly then roughly. He watched as the two-star admiral delicately lapped up her juices, staying away from her throbbing clit. Running his hands down her belly, he spread her lips for AJ and found that he was caressing the stubble on the other man's face. 

 

Sarah angled her head back and groaned. "Can't watch any more, kiss m...." He swallowed her plea and her almost constant groans, plunging his tongue deep within her, like he wanted to plunge his cock. He felt her orgasm begin and held her tighter but broke the kiss to growl at AJ. "Do it! Now." 

 

Sarah pulled her head up and whimpered, "Please AJ." 

 

AJ stood and in one deep stroke entered her fully, pulling her to him. Rocking into her, he kissed her neck and as she cried out, her walls milking his cock, he let go of the last shred of control and followed her over the edge chanting her name. She fell back against Clay and tried to catch her breath. "Oh, God. Oh my." 

 

AJ leaned forward to embrace her again and Clay finally lay back on the table, his head hitting the edge. He reached down and began to fist his erection but he felt her slap his hand away. Arching back up, bracing his weight on his elbows he saw her twisted in AJ's embrace, glaring at him. "Mine." She growled. "AJ, help me." 

 

Webb watched mesmerized as Chegwidden gently lifted her and helped her straddle him. Slowly she impaled herself on him. Letting him fill her as AJ had, only differently, deeper not stretching quite so much. "M-m-m, oh yeah, right there, that's the spot." She grinned down at him. "It's nice to feel you there." Sitting up he crossed his legs under her bottom, supporting her, driving deeper into her. He watched in awe as her eyes fluttered and she threw her head back, ecstasy overtaking her yet again. 

 

"Kiss her, AJ." He begged and AJ stood behind her and tangling his fingers in her hair pulled her backwards for a searing kiss, angling her so that Webb plunged up even deeper. He rocked his hips and began to rotate but he couldn't keep the rhythm very long. "Touch her, AJ. Oh god, I'm not going to last long, make her cum again." AJ fingered her clit and as he did, he couldn't help but caress Webb's cock as the spy began to thrust faster and deeper into her. "Sarahhhhhhhhhhh" he moaned as he exploded and was rewarded by her scream of "Oh God, yesssssss!" AJ lifted her back into Webb arms and stepped back to fall into one of the padded chairs. 

 

This was the most incredible sexual experience of his life and he wouldn't deny the fact that Webb had been part of it. It shook him to his core but he refused to shy away from it. He met Webb's incredulous stare and realized that the other man was thinking the same thing he was. He KNEW they would never touch each other if Sarah wasn't between them but he would be damned if he would deny the pleasure. He smiled and stood. 

 

"Now can we find the damn bed?" 

 

The three of them stumbled into the bedroom. Webb just barely managed to pull back the covers and lay down in time to catch Sarah. 

 

"Be right back." AJ mumbled and walked, rather shakily into the bedroom. Webb heard the water running and then saw AJ stand silhouetted in the light for just a moment before the bathroom went dark again. Climbing into bed, he gently murmured. "Spread you legs, baby. I want to clean you up." 

 

When he was done, he passed the large wet hand towel to Webb who cleaned himself. "You need this?" Webb whispered back, sleepily. 

 

"Nah, already took care of it, but thanks." 

 

Webb tossed it toward the bathroom and heard wet towel slap ceramic tile. "Two points." He snuggled down and Sarah curled into him. He felt the bed jostle and creak as AJ spooned behind her, wrapping his arm around her, his fingers brushing Clay's stomach. In the light from the living room, green eyes met brown and Webb whispered, "No recriminations, no regrets."


End file.
